


Les citrouilles d'Halloween

by Soffya



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Trixie convainc Maze de l'aider à sculpter des citrouilles pour Halloween.





	Les citrouilles d'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> La version française d'un texte que j'ai écrit en anglais avec le prompt de the-moon-dust-writings sur Tumblr : « No knives for you! Remember what happened last time? », que j'ai traduit par : « Pas de couteaux pour toi ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? ».
> 
> J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Lucifer_ appartient à Tom Kapinos, Neil Gaiman, Sam Kieth, et Mike Dringenberg.__

Maze rentra du travail et alla directement dans la cuisine de son appartement. Elle y déposa le chèque qu'elle venait de recevoir, fière d'elle. Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt que le métier de chasseur de prime existait. Chasser les humains, c'était vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. Elle sortit une bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait réussi à cacher dans un placard et s'en servi un verre. Elle savait que Chloe et Trixie n'étaient pas encore levées, il était trop tôt. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Trixie s'ouvrir et la petite fille sortit pour courir vers la cuisine et s’assit en face de Maze.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ? Demanda Maze.  
-Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, répondit Trixie. Je voulais me lever de bonne heure pour tout préparer. »

Maze savait à quel point Trixie aimait Halloween.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Trixie sourit, heureuse que Maze lui propose son aide. Elle s'amusait toujours avec elle. Elle se leva et alla chercher une grosse citrouille qui était posée sur la table du salon.

« Il faut sculpter les citrouilles, dit Trixie en posant la citrouille devant Maze. Maman ne veut pas que je le fasse toute seule. »

Maze ouvrit un tiroir et y sortit un énorme couteau de cuisine. Voir Maze brandir ce couteau ferait peur à n'importe qui. Mais pas Trixie. Au contraire, elle la trouvait cool. Trixie était la seule petite humaine que Maze appréciait. Elle était sa toute première amie et même si elle n'avait que huit ans, ça comptait quand même.

« Alors, comment veux-tu qu'on la sculpte ? Demanda Maze. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand fracas et Lucifer fit son entrée comme lui seul savait le faire.

« Lieutenant ! S'exclama-t-il. Je sais qui est le coupable ! »

Il se tût à la vue de Maze, un couteau de cuisine à la main et une citrouille devant elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et une vision d'Halloween de l'année passée lui revint an mémoire. Maze s'était mis en tête de redécorer le Lux. Malheureusement, Lucifer avait retrouvé son établissement recouvert de morceaux de citrouilles, il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour tout nettoyer, et Maze qui lança de colère son couteau dans le mur, le frôlant au passage. Heureusement pour lui, Lucifer était immortel. Mais aujourd'hui, avec Trixie dans la pièce et Chloe à à peine quelques mètres de lui, il imaginait le pire. Maze était douée avec un couteau, elle excellait même. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sculpter des citrouilles, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Il se précipita vers Maze et lui prit le couteau des mains.

« Pas de couteaux pour toi ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Maze lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence.

« Comment on va faire alors ? Demanda Trixie. »

Elle le regarda avec de si grands yeux adorables que Lucifer ne put résister.

« D'accord, je veux bien le faire.  
-Merci Lucifer ! Dit Trixie en lui sautant dans les bras.  
-Très bien, ça suffit maintenant. »

Lucifer s'écarta de Trixie. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle insistait tant pour s'accrocher à lui comme ça. Il s'installa devant la citrouille et commença le travail.

C'est ainsi que Chloe les trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Lucifer sculptant les citrouilles et Trixie et Maze accrochant les décorations.

_Fin___


End file.
